


I'm here

by Kadenafic



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: A Little Bit of This and a Little Bit of That, Adena el amin - Freeform, F/F, I wanna punch a racist, Kadena, The Bold Type - Freeform, kat edison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenafic/pseuds/Kadenafic
Summary: "Kat is upset about an issue. Although Adena loves Kat’s passion and would never ask her to shy away, she still wants her to be careful as a black woman in a racist society."





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just another ficlet from a list of prompts I found on Tumblr but I feel like it's so real and raw and I wanted to put my own twist on it.

 

 

 

i.

 

It was jarring. Hearing those words uttered with such hatred jolted her body. Her grip on Adena's hand tightened as she gave a piercing look to the man with a distasteful tongue,

"What did you just say?" A sense of shock overtook Kat and her face was flushed, anger seeping and her heart pounding excessively, at the audacity of this man, she wasn't sure what triggered her more, the islamophobic piece of shit or the complete nonchalance of Adena, as if she was completely unaffected by the words explicitly shouted at her.

"I said your towel head friend here should speak english or go back where she came from." Kat's eyes bolted out of their socket, Adena knew this could only go one of two ways, and she wasn't entirely convinced she wanted to find out, so she tugged at Kat's arm and gave her a pleading look,

"C'mon Kat, he's not worth it."

Her thick accent was laced with fear that Kat had never witnessed before, how Adena suddenly shrunk and was backing down from this fight, before it had even started, not willing to defend herself, even though they were both very clearly in the right,

Adena stood in between the two, cutting the tension, quite literally, hoping that Kat will realize that this situation wasn't safe for either one of them and they needed to leave before it escalated any further,

Her words were cut off when the man shoved her off to the side, "Don't touch me you dirty little towel head!"

Kat was fed up with his blatant ignorance, she swung forward and her hand crashed with his face, she didn't register what she had done until her knuckles began aching and she felt Adena's grip loosen,

the pain subsided,as the man pulled his hand to his nose, blood gushing, but the sound of police sirens snapped her out of her brief moment of relief and brought her back to reality, that is America.

 

"Excuse me sir, do we have a problem?" An officer stepped out of the police car with a microphone held up to his mouth, prepared to call for back up and his hand gripping his waist for his firearm,

Before he had time to explain, Kat reached her hand out to Adena who took it and stumbled up off the ground, she wiped the dirt from her pants, as she locked arms with Kat, her body unsteady.

"Officer," Adena started, but Kat interrupted,

"-this man was being racist and I was just trying to defend my girlfriend."

"She assaulted me!" The man shouted, and just as the officer was about to pull out his handcuffs and make an arrest, another pair of cops emerged, and gave him a dissaproving look,

"Officer Padesco- take him in,"

"We got a tip that he was hurling racial slurs, and unfortunately his white privilege isn't going to excuse him this time," He turned his attention to the man who suddenly had a frightened look on his face, a lot less brave than he had been just moments ago, Kat thought,

"Instead it will be landing him in jail tonight."

"As for you two ladies, we would like to take your statement separately and discuss your options."

Adena took a sharp inhale and nodded, "Of course."

 

 

 

 

ii. 

 

The cab ride home was eerily quiet. Adena had decided not to press charges against the man and settled for an apology instead, although it was insincere, it was enough knowing that her and Kat were okay.

If Adena was being honest with herself, she was more afraid for Kat's safety than she was for her own. The way the cop eyed her while reaching for his gun, how the man smirked when he realized he might be getting off the hook, and the look of disappointment once the pair of cops emerged and handled the situation accordingly.

 

Kat sat with her arms crossed and gaze out the window, she avoided eye contact with Adena, afraid looking at her will be enough to cause her to break. The fear etched in Adena's voice kept ringing in her mind. It pained her. But anger was still blocking her judgement, how Adena had forgiven him so easily. As if in it was okay to believe in hatred,

How she didn’t stand up for herself, simply allowed the ignorant man to spew hateful rhetoric,

Adena noticed Kat clenching her fist and scooted over until they were only inches apart, she rested her head in the crook of the woman's neck, before she reached for her hand, and eased the grip, bringing it up to her mouth and placing soft pecks all over her bruised knuckle.

 

A tear trickled down Kat's face and her eyes went from peeking out the window towards her hand in Adena’s lap, up to Adena's face, the color had faded and her tears were dried, breaking Kat's heart,

Kat opened her mouth, about to speak, but once the cab driver pulled over in front of their apartment building, she opted against it.

Adena paid the man with a crumpled $20,

Kat's hand still laced in hers, as they walked out of the cab, together. They were home, safe.

 

iii.

 

The door shut,

and Kat tossed her keys and purse on the counter,

Adena went straight into the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack from the freezer.

“Go sit down.”

Adena spoke softly, but firmly,

walking up to Kat and relieving her of the coat,

She hung it up on the rack, with her own before she paddled her way to Kat and sat alongside her, taking her hand in her own, once again, this time with cold pressure relieving her of the ache.

“Adena.” Kat whispered, her voice shaky,

Adena kept her eyes fixated on her lap,

“Why- why didn’t you say anything? You just-“ Kat swallowed and wiped her cheek with her sleeve, unable to control her tears from falling,

“You let him speak to you like that- like he knew you-”

Adena shook her head, and adjusted herself on the couch, her legs crossed under her body and sitting to where she was facing Kat,

“That is the point, baby,”

Adena reached up to caress Kat’s cheek,

“He does not know me,”

 

“You were so scared, I- I’ve never seen you- I’m sorry- I just wanted to prot-”

Her words were cut off by uncontrollable panting, she tried to ease her sobs, but her breathing quickened and her words became mumbled, losing any meaning before they even left her mouth,

Adena wrapped her arms around Kat’s body, and pulled her into her own, giving her the embrace and comfort they both needed, she rubbed soothing circles on her back and stuffed her face in the crook of her neck, her lips brushing the soft skin,

“Shhh” she whispered and her hot breath sent shivers down Kat’s spine,

Her breathing eased,

“Everything is going to be okay.” Adena promised, as her own vision became blurry, misty with pain,

 

iv.

 

Kat and Adena lingered in bed a little longer than usual, it was Sunday and neither one of them had to start their day until after noon,

so they had planned on stretching their morning as long as they possibly could, laying there, bodies tangled together, in the heat of the sun,

Adena had held Kat a little closer,

kissed her a little harder,

loved her with more passion,

 

“Kat,” Adena broke the silence,

Studying the woman laying before her, as her eyes barely opened just a fraction,

They were laying face to face, their legs intertwined, and fingers laced together, just as they had fallen asleep the night before,

“I wanna talk to you,”

Adena spoke again as Kat nodded in agreeance,

sitting up with her cheek in her hand, elbow resting on the pillow,

“If it’s about last night,” She whispered, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

Adena shook her head, eyebrows furrowed, “No, Kat, don’t say that, but-”

“I guess, I was a little scared, worried,” she continued and Kat held the back of her neck, her thumb brushing her cheek, urging her to go on,

“I’m a lesbian Muslim living in today’s America, my options are very limited, but- baby,

you’re black,

You do not get deported, you get hurt, and I- no matter how much I love your passion to speak out and fix what is broken in our society, I can’t let you put yourself in danger, not for my sake, not for anyone, ever, I can’t lose you, Kat.”

Adena’s voice etched with fear just as it had last night, and Kat met the distance between their lips in a hard kiss, firmer, more demanding,

“I’m here,” Kat leaned her forehead against Adena’s, “I’m here,” she repeated, kissing her again, “You won’t lose me.”

Adena nodded, and kissed Kat back with urgency,

“Not if I can help it,”

Kat spoke in between rushed kisses,

“We’re going to grow old together,”

She felt Adena smile against her lips,

“Even if it means I have to spend the rest of my life eating leftover stew.”

“You know you love it,”

Adena reversed their positions and was laying on top of Kat, her hand traveling down her body, tugging at the hem of her t shirt,

“I do,” Kat giggled,“But I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: Kadenafic
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, whatever


End file.
